Noche de abril
by El caballero de las antorchas
Summary: Lincoln se da cuenta de que empieza a tener otros sentimientos hacia su hermana Luan, por lo cual empieza una lucha entre rechazarlos y alejarse de esta pese a las consecuencias que puede traer o confesarlos y enfrentar un resultado incierto. Dedicado a MontanaHatsune92.


**Bienvenidos a este nuevo one-shot que siempre he querido hacer, en este fic veremos la que sería mi pareja favorita, el Luancoln y que por fin puedo escribir como tal ya que Retazos es más que nada la historia de Liby que la de sus padres. Espero que les guste, no soy muy bueno en este tema pero espero por fin haberme sacado esa astilla y lograr pasar la prueba. Espero lo disfruten.**

 **Dedicado a MontanaHatsune92.**

 **The Loud House es creación de Chris Sabino.**

 **Noche de Abril**

Aquel sábado era uno de mucha calma en la casa Loud, la causa era que muchos habían preferido salir a la calle y pasar el día con sus amigos o en otras actividades, aquello era una especie de tregua para sus vecinos que no soportaban los fines de semana llenos de todo tipo de ruidos, por lo cual podían aprovechar esa pausa para hacer diversas cosas.

Entre los que aprovechaban ese momento de paz, estaba un miembro de aquella familia, este era Lincoln Loud, un chico de once años que se encontraba en el comedor de su casa leyendo un libro, si bien era más fan de los comics que de los libros no podía abandonar uno si el tema del mismo era precisamente ese, pues en sus manos tenía toda la historia de Ace Savvy desde su creación hasta los números que habían salido el año anterior.

Tan concentrado estaba en su lectura que no se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba al lado suyo.

\- Hola Lincoln, quería saber…

Lincoln se asustó en ese momento al ver a su hermana mayor Luan apareciendo de la nada, normalmente se calmaría y hablaría con ella de forma normal, pero esta no era una situación en la que pudiera hacer eso.

\- Hola Luan, dime ¿Qué necesitas? – dejo algo nervioso.

\- ¿Estás bien Lincoln? – pregunto la comediante al verlo como si tuviera que dar un discurso frente a miles de personas.

\- Si, por qué no lo estaría – dijo recuperando la compostura.

\- Está bien, quería preguntarte si ibas a poder acompañarme a una fiesta el día de hoy.

Lincoln tenía ganas de decir que sí, pero en lugar de responder de forma afirmativa dio una respuesta distinta.

\- Lo siento mucho Luan, pero ya había quedado con Clyde el día de hoy, así que no podre acompañarte.

\- Está bien Lincoln, quizás debí preguntarte antes – dijo con algo de tristeza – es que, pensé que esta vez sí ibas a poder acompañarme, después de todo eres mi mejor asistente.

\- Y tu una gran comediante, así que lo harás bien sin mí.

\- Por cierto Lincoln ¿Vas a participar en la noche cultural del restaurante donde trabaja papá?

\- No lo sé, es decir. ¿Qué podría hacer en comparación con el resto?

\- Vamos, estoy segura que algo se te puede ocurrir, así que te separare un espacio.

\- Muy bien… ¡Espera! ¡Yo nunca pedí que me separaran un espacio!

\- Muy tarde, ya le confirme a papá – dijo Luan mostrando su celular con un mensaje de texto en el que confirmaba la actuación de Lincoln – te deseo suerte, dijo yéndose.

El peliblanco respiro resignado al saber que ahora tenía que presentarse sin nada ante todo ese público, aunque este en realidad no era el problema, total podía salir vestido de superhéroe a la calle, el problema era presentarse en frente de una persona que en las últimas semanas le estaba "moviendo el piso" y que no debería de hacerlo pues no era una chica común y corriente, se trataba nada más y nada menos que de su hermana Luan.

Intento volver a su lectura pero aquel momento hizo que ya no pudiera seguir concentrado por lo que salió de su casa para ver si aquel paseo podía ayudarlo a ordenar sus ideas.

Mientras caminaba trataba de ver que era lo que realmente le pasaba, no podía entender para nada su estado actual ¿Cómo era posible que de la noche a la mañana sintiera una atracción que iba más allá de una simple relación de hermanos?

\- Veamos, durante muchos años no he sentido nada por ella, pero las cosas… bueno, empezaron a cambiar desde que me pidió que fuera su asistente en sus fiestas de cumpleaños. Todo era normal pero de pronto note que las cosas fueron cambiando poco a poco, deje de simplemente pasarle cosas a ver con atención cada uno de sus shows y de verdad empecé a reírme, mucho más que con sus chistes malos.

Aquello, que acababa de descubrir Lincoln, fue el detonante de toda esa situación que ahora estaba sintiendo, el verla actuar y desenvolverse en el escenario hizo que todo se volviera distinto, ya no era solo su hermana dando un espectáculo, era ver a Luan liberar una especie de esencia que solo unos pocos podían ver, un aura, una energía que la hacían especial.

Al principio pensó que solo le gustaba verla en esa situación, pero de repente esto se pasó al resto de momentos en los que estaba con ella, ya sea mirando la tele, cenando o estando en la van yendo a algún sitio, este comenzó a fijarse en la apariencia física de ella y a notar que esta era muy bonita para su gusto. Por lo cual comenzó a quedarse viéndola, mientras que esta no se daba cuenta, incluso poco le falto en una oportunidad para tomarla de la mano durante una cena, pero Lincoln reacciono a tiempo y no lo hizo.

Lincoln sintió que aquello ya había sido demasiado, temía que estuviera yendo demasiado lejos y que pronto todo se saliera de control, por lo que con mucho dolor tuvo que comenzar a ignorarla y a dejar de ayudarla en sus fiestas, cosa que no le gustaba, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? La otra opción era que su hermana mayor consiguiera una pareja, cosa que casi pasa cuando esta le escribió una carta a un mimo amante del teatro, pero este si bien admiraba y tenía bastante cariño hacia Luan, no sentía nada más allá de eso, lamentablemente no siempre los mismos gustos terminan por crear parejas, así que ese barco ya estaba en el fondo del mar.

No le gustaba para nada mantenerse distante de ella, no solo ocurría con su negocio también con otras actividades como eran paseos familiares, salidas al cine, películas en familia o incluso el que esta le pidiera que la acompañe a la tienda, con aquellas primeras cosas no eran tan difícil, solo tenía que sentarse en otro asiento o ser parte de otro equipo si se trataba de un juego de mesa o un deporte propuesto por Lynn para jugar en el patio, lo que si le costaba era con lo último pues por más ganas de tenia de ir con ella siempre se inventaba alguna escusa, aunque estas ya se le estaban acabando.

\- Desearía que las cosas fueran de otra forma, desearía poder seguir acompañándola y no tener que mentir siempre, pero bueno, ella es mi hermana y a menos que ocurra un apocalipsis y se derrumbe la sociedad, vivamos en una isla desierta, o nos vayamos a vivir al bosque o a otra ciudad con el apellido cambiado no sé qué más puedo hacer… ¡¿Pero de qué estoy hablando?! ¡Ella es mi hermana por el amor de Dios! ¡No puedo pensar en ella de esa forma! – dijo molesto consigo mismo – No es posible que ella y yo estemos juntos de ninguna forma, algo como eso es antinatural y no tiene cabida más que en los libros que mis padres no me dejan leer.

Tal vez soy el hombre del plan, pero nunca planee hacer una estrategia para en caso sintiera algo como esto, así que esto es lo mejor que se puede hacer.

Pese a que en realidad solo era una excusa para no acompañar a su hermana, de todas formas fue al lugar donde había prometido ir, después de todo estar junto a su amigo seria de mucha ayuda para no pensar en su problema actual.

\- Hola Lincoln, no esperaba verte por aquí hoy – dijo Clyde.

\- Bueno, ya sabes que pasar un sábado no está completo si no pasamos una tarde jugando videojuegos.

\- Es verdad, es que pensé que esta vez ibas a ayudar a tu hermana Luan con una de sus fiestas – dijo Clyde haciéndolo pasar a su casa.

\- Ella puede arreglarlo todo por sí sola, ya sabes que es muy profesional.

\- Es cierto, lo digo porque antes ibas muy seguido con ella. ¿Paso algo entre ustedes?

Lincoln se asustó un poco con esa pregunta, pero logro que su mente improvisara algo antes de que su silencio delatara algo que no quería decir, confiaba en Clyde para solucionar sus problemas, pero ese era uno que no quería que nadie más lo cargara, mucho menos este.

\- No Clyde, es solo que no quería quitarle protagonismo, después de todo ella es la estrella.

\- Está bien, suena lógico – dijo poco convencido.

Luego de varias horas jugando videojuegos, Lincoln se sintió mejor, no tanto como él hubiera querido, pero cualquier ayuda era buena. Desafortunadamente el tiempo que estuvo con su amigo término llegando a su final y nuevamente tuvo que volver a su casa, donde nuevamente tendría que luchar contra todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

Al volver encontró que ya todas sus hermanas estaban en casa lo cual incluía por sobre todo a Luan, esta estaba mirando la tele junto a unas cuantas de sus hermanas, estas estaban tan concentradas mirando un programa de viajes por el mundo que no le prestaron atención, Lincoln pensó en subir las escaleras y llegar a su cuarto, pero antes de poder subir se quedó viéndola un segundo, uno que paso a diez y se convirtió en un minuto y medio en el que no hacía nada más que estar de pie.

\- Al fin llegaste hermano – dijo Luna sacándolo de ese trance.

\- Ah, hola chicas. Si acabado de llegar – dijo Lincoln reaccionando y de paso esperando que no notaran que se había quedado viendo a una de ellas como si fuera una estatua.

\- Que lastima que no pudiste venir conmigo hoy día – dijo Luan – te hubieran gustado todo los dulces que había, pero te traje algunos – dijo entregándole una bolsa pequeña.

\- Gracias Luan, de verdad lamento no haber podido ayudarte hoy, pero te prometo que la próxima semana te acompañare – dijo Lincoln.

\- Estoy segura de que así será, quizás incluso pueda usarte en uno de mis actos.

\- Eso me gustaría mucho – dijo tratando de no perder la poca calma que tenía – bueno, las veo en la cena – dijo subiendo las escaleras corriendo.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Lincoln? – pregunto Lynn.

\- No tengo idea, ha estado extraño últimamente – le respondió Luna.

Luan se sintió un poco mal, sabía que Lincoln tenía un problema que lo más probable es que tuviera que ver con ella. Quizás Lincoln no lo había notado pero Luan había notado que de la noche a la mañana este se había distanciado de ella, muy probablemente relacionado con los eventos del último Día de los tontos que se había celebrado, o mejor dicho que ella había celebrado contratando dobles de su familia para dejarlos en ridículo frente a amigos y desconocidos, si bien había pagado ella al final del día tras perseguir un camión casi hasta el límite de la ciudad o bien con alguna otra cosa que esta hubiera hecho y que terminara por molestar al peliblanco.

Motivo por el cual su hermano la estaba evitando, principalmente cuando se trataba de su negocio, algo sumamente raro, pues este parecía que se divertía cada vez que tocaba animar una fiesta. Por lo que pensaba que había hecho algo malo con él y que por ello este la evitaba.

Ya en su habitación Lincoln se echó en su cama y trato de pensar en otra cosa que no sea aquel problema, pero no resulto, así que simplemente tomo un par de comics que tenía tanto de Ace Savvy como de otras editoriales y comenzó a leer los diferentes números, pero por más que leía nada se arreglaba como él pensaba, después de todo ninguno de los héroes de aquellas páginas se dedicaban a resolver ese tipo de problemas, por lo que a menos que Lincoln le confesara su problema a alguien, cosa que no era una opción viable. Estaba solo.

Tampoco ponía ponerse a dormir y perderse en el mundo de los sueños, las últimas noches había empezado a soñar en que ambos eran una pareja que caminaba por el parque, iban a un restaurante he incluso llego a imaginarse casado con ella y con una hija. Todos esos sueños terminaban cuando Lincoln se despertaba asustado en la madrugada.

\- ¿Por qué no puede ayudarme ninguno de ustedes? Aunque sea diciéndome cuanto tiempo debo de seguir así, una semana, un mes, un año. Si hubiera una chica que se fije en mí todo sería más fácil, pero Ronnie Anne vive en otro estado… pero hay varias que viven aquí nomas y que van en mi misma escuela ¡Soy un genio! – grito Lincoln lleno de alegría.

\- No, no lo eres – dijo Lisa.

Poco le importo el comentario de su hermana genio, acababa de encontrar la solución a sus problemas por lo cual simplemente determino que buscaría a una chica que sintiera algo por él y se acercaría a ella, con eso todos sus problemas se solucionarían, volvería a acompañar a Luan a los cumpleaños, sería como si nada hubiera pasado.

Tras un rato lo llamaron a cenar y bajo las escaleras sin nada en su mente más que el cenar y ver algún programa en la televisión después, para cuando llego al comedor apenas vio a Luan sentada en una de las sillas, esta volteo para verlo lo que hizo que nuevamente se sintiera nervioso, por lo que en lugar de caminar y sentarse en la silla al lado de ella, se sentó dejando un espacio entre los dos, cosa que no fue muy bien recibido por la comediante que voltio a ver su plato.

La semana siguiente Lincoln puso en marcha su plan de que una de sus compañeras se fijara en él y de esa forma poder olvidarse de Luan, un plan que pese a las distintas variables sonaba lógico y factible.

Desafortunadamente para el peliblanco su plan de encontrar a una de sus compañeras que fuera el clavo que sacara ese que tenía metido desde hacía semanas no resulto como creía, para empezar, Lincoln tenía buenas intenciones pero pésima suerte al momento de llevarlas a cabo. Trato de entregar flores, pero muchas de las que las recibieron o eran alérgicas o simplemente las arrojaban a la basura luego de recibirlas.

Cuando las flores no funcionaron, probo con compartir actividades en el recreo como lo eran juegos en donde muchas personas participaran y le fue bien, gracias a las constantes deportes que practicaba con Lynn muchas de sus compañeras agradecían tenerlo en su equipo, pero del juego en el patio no paso aquellas amistades pues cuando les preguntaba a estas si querían hacer algo el fin de semana respondían que ya tenían otras cosas que hacer pero que se lo agradecían mucho.

Así fue como el plan de Lincoln se dio contra el suelo, pero eso no lo detuvo en sus intentos por dejar de lado su atracción por Luan, la cual seguía siendo evitada por este y que sin darse cuenta la iba afectando poco a poco.

Luego de volver a casa tras un día de clases, Lincoln entro en la cocina para ver si quedaba algo en el refrigerador, ni bien entro en este sus hermanas mayores, Lori, Leni, Luan y Lynn lo rodearon.

\- Muy bien Lincoln, literalmente ¿Cuál es tu problema? – pregunto Lori con firmeza.

\- ¿Problema? Yo no tengo ningún problema dijo asustado.

\- Si claro – dijo Luna con sarcasmo.

\- Como que has estado evitando a Luan de forma muy seguida – dijo Leni.

\- ¿Acaso tienes un problema con ella? – dijo Lynn.

\- No chicas, ninguno – intento explicar este.

\- Si claro, desde hace semanas has estado evitándola, primero te ibas a otros lados cuando te llamaba a sus fiestas, después has estado alejado de ella durante la cena, en la van, en los juegos – dijo Lori

\- Sin mencionar que también has estado pasando de largo de ella cada vez que te necesita – dijo Luna.

Aquello no era del todo exacto, él le decía que tenía oras cosas que hacer, aunque luego de pensarlo bien, noto que sus escusas estaban siendo tan repetitivas que más parecía lo que realmente era. Un intento por escapar de ella.

\- Miren no me pasa nada con ella está bien – intento explicar Lincoln – es solo que en ocasiones quiero tener un poco de tiempo para mí eso es todo.

\- ¿Entonces por qué literalmente parece que ese tiempo para ti solo lo quieres tener cuando tiene que ver con ella? – pregunto Lori.

\- Coincidencias desafortunadas – dijo Lincoln como única respuesta.

Aquella respuesta parecía que no cumplía las expectativas de sus hermanas, pero en vista de que no podía hacerlo con respuesta que hasta el consideraba tontas decidió que lo mejor sería hablar de forma frontal con ellas.

\- Miren chicas no tengo ningún problema con Luan, la quiero como a todas ustedes y es verdad que ha veces se pasa un poco de la raya, pero eso no quiere decir que tenga algo en su contra ahora mismo.

Miren, hablare con ella y le explicare todo lo que pasa y todo volverá a la normalidad "Eso espero" – pensó Lincoln sabiendo que su problema no tenía nada de normal.

\- ¿Estás diciendo la verdad? ¿De verdad no tienes ningún problema y puedes solucionar esto tu solo? – pregunto Luna de forma inquisitiva.

\- Si chicas, yo puedo solo. Solo necesito hablar y ya.

\- Muy bien, entonces espero que lo hagas pronto – dijo Lori.

Tras ello todas se retiraron dejándolo solo en la cocina. Lincoln entendió que las cosas al final se le habían salido de las manos, nunca pensó lastimarla, aunque bien pensaba que si esta se enteraba de que su hermano menor estaba enamorado de ella sí que la lastimaría, por lo que acordó que tan pronto la viera se disculparía y aclararía todo

Al rato se encontró con ella en la sala y se acercó a hablar con ella para aclarar todo.

\- Luan…

No paso de una palabra cuando esta se levantó del sillón como si Lincoln no estuviera ahí.

\- Luan por favor necesito hablar contigo.

\- Ah, ahora tú quieres hablar conmigo ¿Qué paso con todas esas oportunidades en las que me estuviste evitando? – dijo indignada.

\- No quería hacerlo, no sabía que pensabas eso.

\- ¿Pensar? No necesite pensar nada, tú lo dejaste por hecho. Dime Lincoln ¿Acaso he hecho algo para que te molestes conmigo?

\- ¡No, no tengo nada contra ti!

\- ¡¿Entonces qué es lo que te pasa?! ¡¿Acaso sigues molesto por lo del primero de abril?!

\- No es eso Luan, es que…

\- ¿Es que qué? – pregunto esta.

\- ¡Es que no puedo decirlo! ¡Lo siento Luan, pero no puedo hacerlo y es mejor que tampoco lo sepas!

\- ¡Pues entonces Señor Misterioso, será mejor que vengas a buscarme cuando realmente tengas ganas de hablarme! – dijo yéndose.

\- ¡Luan espera!

Pero ella simplemente siguió con su camino.

Desafortunadamente Luan esta estaba resentida con Lincoln por el constante rechazo por parte de este y al parecer esta había decidió hacer lo mismo por lo que la oportunidad de este por aclarar su problema se hizo humo.

Para Lincoln, esto era una pesadilla, quería a Luan, pero no quería que fuera de la forma en que una parte de él quería hacerlo. Pero debido a eso está ahora no le dirigía la palabra en ningún momento.

Luego de clases fue a buscarla a su habitación, encontrando solamente a Luna escribiendo canciones nuevas.

\- Hola Luna ¿Has visto a Luan?

\- No, debe de haber ido a realizar algunos de sus espectáculos a la calle. Si lo que buscas es arreglar ese problema que tienen te recomiendo hacerlo rápido.

\- ¡No tengo ningún problema con ella!

\- Eso no es lo que ella cree, no le gusto que la evitaras y ahí están las consecuencias. Dime ¿Acaso te hizo algo malo?

Lincoln se quedó mudo un rato y finalmente contesto.

\- No. Yo lo hice, yo hice algo malo con ella y por eso la estuve evitando.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste?

\- Nada grave por si quieres saber – dijo queriendo que todo no pase a mayores - solo fue un mal entendido durante sus fiestas y por eso me estuve alejando de ella, para evitar que se moleste por aquello, pero al parecer no pude controlarlo.

\- ¿Y por qué no se lo dijiste?

\- Tenía miedo de como reaccionaria, está bien. Tenía miedo de lo que me pudiera decir o hacer y ahora todo se salió de control.

\- Lincoln – dijo Luna abrazándolo – Luan te va a querer siempre hayas hecho lo que hayas hecho, si estas arrepentido de eso, entonces ve y háblale con la verdad. Si no es nada malo, entonces habla con ella y termínalo – dijo Luna de forma comprensiva – ustedes han sido muy unidos y no es bueno que estén separados.

\- "Espero que ese unidos tenga un límite" – pensó Lincoln – Tranquila Luna, te prometo que todo terminara bien.

\- Ojala hermano, no podemos ir peleados a la noche cultural de mañana.

Lincoln salió a la calle y se puso a buscar a Luan por todas partes, pero aquello era como buscar una aguja en un pajar, por más que recorriera las calles no la encontraba, sin embargo él sabía que siempre iba a una pequeña plaza por lo que fue a está esperando encontrarla, sin saber si esta aparecería o si ya se había marchado.

Para empeorar las cosas este no sabía que cosa decirle, había pasado buscándola por casi tres horas que se le olvido que podía decir, la explicación que este le había dado a Luna era buena idea, pero Luan sí que le pediría saber cuál era ese mal entendido ocurrido durante una fiesta, se sentó en la banca de aquella plaza al lado de un señor vestido con camisa azul y pantalones blancos, el cual usaba lentes y llevaba en sus manos un par de libros y estaba leyendo el periódico de ese día.

\- Disculpe señor ¿De casualidad no ha venido por aquí una chica haciendo un acto de circo?

El desconocido observo a Lincoln un poco confundido por aquella pregunta tan rara, pero finalmente respondió.

\- No, no ha pasado por aquí él día de hoy, así que quizás estas de suerte y veas todo el espectáculo.

\- ¿Ya la ha visto antes?

\- Sí, es muy buena la verdad, por cierto mi nombre es Arthur Simmons – dijo presentándose.

\- Lincoln Loud. No sé si me crea, pero tengo que hablar con ella y aclarar algo.

\- Bueno Lincoln, justo acaba de llegar – dijo señalando a Luan quien aparecía montada en un monociclo haciendo malabares.

Luan desarrollo su acto sin darse cuenta de que su hermano menor se encontraba ahí, Lincoln no hizo otra cosa que verla como lo hacía en todas esas presentaciones en las que la había acompañado y no dejo de sonreír mientras esta contaba chistes, hacia animales de globo o hacia algún truco de magia.

Arthur miro a Lincoln y le pareció entender porque este pregunto por ella, una vez término pasó recogiendo monedas en una bolsa, pero cuando paso por la banca donde estaba Lincoln este tomo el periódico y se escondió tras este, estirando el brazo para dejar unas monedas.

\- Buen trabajo niña, tienes mucho futuro – dijo Arthur.

\- Gracias señor – respondió Luan.

\- Tres horas estoy pensando en que decirle, llega ella y me bloqueo.

\- Para mi es más fácil Lincoln, yo no estoy enamorado.

\- Yo tampoco – dijo Lincoln.

\- Si claro y yo soy panadero – dijo Arthur.

\- ¡No estoy enamorado de ella! – grito Lincoln.

\- Hijo, tienes todas las señales claras de que estás enamorado de esa comediante, no sé qué le abras hecho pero tienes que arreglarlo de una buena vez, mujeres como ella no se ven dos veces en esta vida.

Lincoln intento explicarle todo pero se frenó a si mismo cuando iba a decirle que Luan era su hermana mayor y prefirió guardar silencio, tenía mil ganas de irse de ahí y dejar solo a aquel profesor de literatura con sus discursos, pero prefirió quedarse, tal vez este tuviera algo que decir y que realmente fuera de importancia.

Además, tan equivocado no estaba, realmente él estaba enamorado y era más que obvio que todo ese tiempo no había hecho más que evitar reconocerlo y eso era la fuente de todos sus problemas.

\- ¿Tanto se nota? – pregunto aceptándolo.

\- Desde que llegaste, era claro que no viniste a verla de casualidad.

\- ¿Y cuál es su conclusión?

\- Que no tiene las agallas para decirle que la adora pero tampoco el aguante para seguir tolerando el ardor de callárselo. Dime ¿Desde cuándo estas así?

\- Desde hace semanas, vera ella es más que una chica que hace reír a la gente, tiene varios valores, además de que es realmente hermosa, de verdad ¿Quién no quisiera estar con ella? Y es por eso que no dejo de pensar en ella pero una parte de mi dice que me aleje de ella y la otra que haga lo contrario.

\- Entiendo tu dilema, tu amiga es una muy buena persona por lo que describes pero de verdad te digo que vayas y le hables, además se ve que eres un buen chico, estoy seguro que le gustara tenerte como pareja.

\- ¿Usted de verdad lo cree?

\- Pero por supuesto, así que ve y díselo de una vez.

\- Ese es otro problema, no creo que quiera que le hable.

\- Pues entonces cántale.

Lincoln se puso de pie y agradeció a Arthur por esa idea para después irse corriendo a su casa para preparar algo para la noche del día siguiente, se sentía feliz y liberado tras ese conflicto que llevaba, él realmente la amaba y mucho, por lo que lo sí para acabar con todo el problema este tenía que confesar sus sentimientos, entonces lo haría.

Aquella noche fría del mes de abril, era la noche en la cual se llevaría a cabo la noche cultural o para ser más precisos, la noche de talentos del restaurante de comida fusión donde trabajaba Lynn Sr, era un evento que se celebraba dos veces al año y en la cual se presentaban los cocineros, sus familiares o cualquier cliente que se atreviera a presentarse.

Las presentaciones fueron de lo más variadas sobre todo en los Loud, Luna toco varias canciones, Luan se decido a contar chistes, Leni uso el evento para vender ropa hecha por ella, Lola hizo baile con listón y Lucy conto varios poemas. Finalmente le tocó el turno a Lincoln quien tomo una guitarra acústica de Luna y subió al escenario.

Luan había recibido una nota de parte de Lincoln en el que decía que le explicaría todo durante su presentación, pero esta lo miro sin ánimos al momento en que salió al frente.

\- Muy buenas noches a todos, mi nombre es Lincoln Loud y en esta oportunidad quiero dedicar una canción a una persona que para mí es muy especial.

\- ¡Vamos hermano! – grito Luna.

\- ¡Tú pues hijo! – le dijo su madre.

Lincoln tomo el instrumento y mirando a Luan a los ojos comenzó con su presentación.

 **Hoy tengo ganas de gritarle al mundo entero**

 **Que mi jardín tiene dos rosas que nacieron hoy por ti**

 **Que tengo el corazón que late y que me muero**

 **Por pensar en tus ojos caramelo verde gris**

 **Y cada día haces mas parte de mi vida**

 **Tu corazón como un alivio a mi dolor**

 **Y siento que sin ti tal vez yo no podría**

 **Correr las calles pregonando nuestro amor...**

 **Tan solo tú**

 **Sin más medida**

 **Sin complicarte puedes darme**

 **Todo en amor y entregarte**

 **Solo tu**

 **Tu poesia**

 **Me han enseñado a descifrarte**

 **Así podre reconquistarte**

 **Solo tú**

 **Que eres tan mía**

 **Puedes dejarme congelado**

 **En un amor desesperado, solo tú.**

Para ese momento Luan veía a Lincoln asombrada por lo que estaba diciendo a través de aquella canción, mientras el resto de su familia cantaba. No podía creer que este le estuviera diciendo todo aquello.

 **No encuentro solo una manera de quererte**

 **Paso las noches en vela suspirando por tu amor**

 **No se tampoco cómo hacer para tenerte**

 **Pero si sé que lo que siento es más fuerte que los dos**

 **Y pido al cielo por favor me de la fuerza**

 **Para robar tu corazón sin rendir cuentas**

 **Que me conceda este deseo que me atormenta**

 **Todas las noches que yo paso sin tu amor...**

 **Tan solo tu**

 **Sin más medida**

 **Sin complicarte puedes darme**

 **Todo en amor y entregarte**

 **Solo tú**

 **Tu poesía**

 **Me han enseñado a descifrarte**

 **Así podre reconquistarte**

 **Solo tú**

 **Que eres tan mia**

 **Puedes dejarme congelado**

 **En un amor desesperado, solo tu...**

 **Así no más,**

 **Tratando de olvidar el tiempo atras**

 **Y así las horas, pasen a solas,**

 **Yo voy marcando el tiempo lento**

 **En este corazón que esta sediento**

 **Lloran las noches sin tu amor**

 **Lloran los días de dolor**

 **Si tú te vas no queda nada**

 **Se vuelve loco el corazón**

 **Lloran las noches sin tu amor**

 **Lloran los días de dolor**

 **Si tú te vas no queda nada**

 **Se vuelve loco el corazón**

Lincoln termino de cantar y le llovieron aplausos de parte del público sobre todo de su familia y de Luan quien estaba aplaudiendo con algunas lágrimas que Lincoln no podía distinguir de que eran exactamente.

Una vez en su cuarto, Lincoln estaba listo para dormir cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella entro Luan.

\- Luan…

\- Lincoln quiero preguntarte algo ¿Eso que decía la canción, era verdad? ¿De verdad fue por eso que me evitabas? ¿Por qué estás enamorado de mí?

Lincoln al ver que más no podía hacer, se sinceró después de mucho tiempo.

\- Si Luan, te estuve evitando todo este tiempo porque me gustas y realmente estoy enamorado de ti, solo que no quería decírtelo porque no sabía cuál iba a ser tu reacción.

\- Esta.

Luan se lanzó sobre Lincoln y le dio un beso en los labios, Lincoln al principio estaba confundido pero después abrazo a esta mientras se llenaba de alegría.

Finalmente y tras un minuto los dos se separaron.

\- Vaya, eso fue…

\- ¿Inesperado? – pregunto Luan.

\- Si, esa es la palabra que buscaba – dijo Lincoln – de verdad que estoy sorprendido ¿Te gusto de verdad?

\- Porque crees que tanto querías que me acompañaras, tú eres especial Lincoln Loud y es imposible no notarlo. La verdad es que pensé que tú te habías dado cuenta y que querías alejarte de mí.

\- Nunca me di cuenta Luan, es solo que… bueno esto no es fácil, te amo, pero somos hermanos y no es posible que seamos una pareja normal.

\- No me importa, ya pensaremos en eso después, lo importante ahora es que finalmente los dos estamos juntos.

Nuevamente volvieron a besarse en señal de que esa unión quedaba confirmada, sabían que tendrían que cargar con cientos de dificultades a partir de ahora, pero eso no les importaba, pues aquella noche de abril los dos firmaban un pacto en el cual los dos sin importar lo que pasara, sin importar la moral o los problemas, estarían dispuestos a permanecer juntos.

 **Y así queridos lectores termina esta historia que tanto he querido hacer, siempre he juzgado los fics Luancoln, pero era hora de hacer uno y ponerme en el lugar de esos escritores.**

 **Aparte me alegra traer a mi OC Arthur Simmons de vuelta a uno de mis fics, no lo había usado desde Paraíso Perdido.**

 **Por si les interesa, la canción que aparece se llama Tú de Lucas Arnau.**

 **Sé que no soy el mejor en este tema y hay muchos autores de Loudcest mejores que yo, pero igual fue un placer traerles este fic.**

 **Nos vemos.**


End file.
